Alchemy Academy
by Wind Sorcerer
Summary: Writers from all the world are being chosen to form part of the 'Alchemy Academy' A schoollike facility with secrets and mystery
1. Invitations

The sky was as dark as ever, and the rain fell strongly over the bodies of six persons who seemed to be part of a furious battle.

'Now!!' One man yelled

A beam of light came from out of nowhere and after that, silence fell over the sound of the battle, a few minutes later a cry of pain could be heard.

Five years later from this incident four of the six who were battling seemed to be discussing inside the same ruins that seemed to be rebuilt now.

'Who's the responsible of this?' A girl said

'I don't know' Said a man as he stared at the sky

The girl gave a deep sigh and said 'Very well, we don't have another choice'

A tall guy around 15, with black hair, black eyes, a black t-shirt that was covered by a long red jacket-like was sitting next to a computer in a place full of computers and people like if it were a place for people to borrow computers. Suddenly on his screen a weird countdown appeared and letters became to appear that said:

''Alchemy Academy'

Dear, Carlos Elric, I am pleased to invite you

To form part of my Alchemy Academy

It is a normal-like school but with different stuff

Including the study of Alchemy itself

Just writers that like alchemy are being invited

Once you enter you will receive a uniform and a nickname

If you are interested please just click on 'I accept''

He was surprised that the thing knew his name, but he didn't seemed to care about joining and closed the window, five seconds later the same window opened, and he closed it again, the same thing happened over and over until the guy annoyed clicked on I accept'

The message finally disappeared.

He walked out of the building with computers but when he noticed he was standing on a weird place with no buildings it seemed more likely an air station, he turned and saw more people around him appearing suddenly and as confused as him, then after a little while a gold shiny airplane with an odd symbol came flying from out of nowhere and suddenly a voice began speaking, everyone remained quiet and listened to it.

'You who clicked on 'I accept' must now go on the airplane, don't worry for your things they are already on the airplane.'

The voice which seemed to be the voice of a girl repeated it twice, Carlos walked straight toward the airplane, there he sat next to a window and a bag fell over him, the bag had the same symbol that the airplane, the symbol was a rhomb with a cross inside it, it had one little triangle inside each of the holes the cross formed and four symbols rounding it which seemed to be the symbols of the four elements, he opened the bag and there were some of his important things from his house but then he remembered: 'what about his parents?', but a hologram came from out of the bag where he saw himself entering on his house like if he had been cloned so in his house they wouldn't know where he is going.

Next to him a red haired girl who seemed to be of similar age sat and began to stare at the bag that just had fell over her.


	2. Team Masters

The airplane began ascending and it was now full of people.  
Some began to speak with others and others remained quiet.

▒The name is Carlos, right?▓ Said the red haired girl who was sitting next to him

▒Huh?, how do you┘▓ Began Carlos confused but she showed him a hologram that was coming out of her bag like the screen of a computer and said:

▒I just found out the bag has a laptop system and it has the names and photos of the people that are going to the place▓ Said the girl

▒And you are┘?▓ He asked as he took his bag to try the system

▒Oh yeah my name is Brittany, Brittany Hikari▓

But before anything happened the airplane began to descend slowly and everyone remained quiet, after the airplane landed everyone began to walk out and stared at what seemed to be five temples, one in the middle and four more surrounding it, the five temples where surrounded by a big gold gate-like with a locked door next to all of them, the middle temple was of gold color and what a giant temple it seemed to have seven levels, the other temples where of three levels and where of the colors, Blue, Red, Purple and Green each representing Water, Fire, Wind and Earth.  
The door of the Gate opened a golden light covered all of them and dissipated.

Slowly everyone began to walk inside the gate Brittany and Carlos who were almost at the end of all the people could see a little golden orb made of light which seemed to be guiding them inside the Gold temple, everyone began to follow slowly.

▒I wish school could be this way▓ Said another girl taller than Carlos with long brown hair and blue eyes who was wearing a long blue robe.

▒Well this is most likely school now▓ said Brittany who was standing next to her then she turned and said ▒Mia right?▓

▒Huh, yeah that▓s my name Mia, Mia Miter▓ Mi-zu(Jap. Water) + Wa-ter Miter

The three of then entered the temple and sat on the floor which was covered by soft silk, the temple had to stairways which seemed to guide to different areas of the temple and three doors. Everyone sat and from the stairway of the left a girl on a long purple dress with seven little crystals with the shape of a star around 2X2 centimeters tall and wide, purple eyes and a long purple hair came walking and stopped right in front of all of them.

▒Welcome▓ she said and everyone remained quiet, my name is ▒Cindy Cinder▓, or you can call me ▒Purple Cyclone▓ I am the leader of the Wind team and also the very owner of the ▒Alchemy Academy▓

Then a red haired guy with red eyes and a long red cloak who had the same number of stars on his right arm came from the same place as Cinder▓s and said ▒The name is Roger Cynic and my title is the Magma Beast, also I am the leader of the Fire team▓

Then another guy with black hair and green eyes with clothes same as Cynic but green and with the same seven stars on his right arm came from the same place and began to do his presentation: ▒My name is Maes Cyril, I am the leader of the team of earth and also the Green Earthquake▓ And finally a guy in blue clothes same as the previous ones also with stars came walking from the stairway and said ▒My name is Kain Sol, my title is Aqua Storm and I am the leader of the water team▓

Silence was broken again until Cinder took one star from her arm and said ▒Shooting Sortia!▓

The star began shining in purple color and then the same Golden light from before appeared and then it took the shape of a star it began to move from one place to another like a shooting star with golden lights falling from it onto everyone▓s hands after lights had fell on every one of them the lights took the shape of a star and turned into the same stars as Cinder▓s. Each star began to take different colors.  
There where four colors in total. The colors where: Green, Blue, Red and Purple.

But Brittany▓s star began to change from blue to purple and from purple to blue, after a few seconds it finally took the purple color. Cinder saw this and smiled at it then she began speaking again.

▒Those who▓s star is Purple will follow me to the wind team base, Blue will follow Sol to the water team base, Red will follow Cynic to the fire team base and green will follow Cyril to the earth team base, there you will receive your respective title▓ After saying this Cinder began to walk out of the temple and she was followed by those with purple stars. The same with the other team Leaders or team Masters.

Cynic walked all the way toward a red temple which was behind the Golden temple, the temple had the same red symbol that the academy symbol had on its upper part, it was a red circle with an X in the middle, in the temple there was a lake-like full of lava, everyone stepped back and Cynic just stared at the students like if he was testing them, after a few seconds a tall girl with a long red hair, green eyes who was wearing a long red robe said ▒If they gave us this star it must be for something▓

She took her star on her hand and began to slowly move her hand toward the lava, then she moved her hand deep in the lava with her star on her hand but she didn▓t seemed to get burned after that her star slightly shined red and all the lava disappeared, and the star didn▓t seemed to had been burnt either.

▒Excellent Maggie Hughes▓ Said Cynic who began walking toward the temple 


End file.
